Night of Gengar
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Ash has to battle the biggest threat to Earth, maybe making it his last! Part of Ultra Warrior series.


Night of Gengar

By: DJ Rodriguez

            This is the last story I work on that stars Ash and his friends. So, enjoy this last "movie" story about Ash and his friends.

**            In Lavender Town, something strange was happening. The ghosts there were getting excited and acting really wild. Deep beneath Pokemon Tower, a being of immense size and power was struggling to get free. "It has been many centuries since my banishment to this prison. Now, after 400 years, I break free and take my revenge on the direct descendant of the one who imprisoned me!", the being growled. Its eyes glowed bright red and began to release her powers. So, it begins.**

**            After winning his final badge, Ash and his friends go towards the League to enter in the tournaments. "This journey has been very exciting, right guys?", Ash asked his friends. They all nodded in agreement and got off on Navel Island. Since Cassidy and Vicky joined, they group had to go by boat to the other islands. After checking in at a hotel, the group ate dinner and went to their rooms to sleep. "We got a big day tomorrow. Good-night, everyone!", Ash said as he went to sleep. Everyone else said goodnight and went to sleep. During his rest, Ash had a strange dream. He dreamt that his mom and friends were being sucked into a purple vortex and disappearing. They cried out to him, so he could save them. He couldn't, then a huge being with glowing red eyes appeared to him. It said, "To prevent this disaster, go to Lavender Town.". It disappeared and Ash woke up. He was confused, thinking about his dream. The next morning, after checking out, he told his friends about his dream. "What do you think it means?", Ash asked May. May answered, "Don't know. Maybe it's a message.". The rest agreed and Ash said, "Well, some people need me in Lavender Town. So, I'm heading back.". He quickly went to the harbor and rented a boat there. He and his friends started out back to the mainland, back to Pallet Town first. Back at Pokemon Tower, the being laughed evilly and said to itself, "My plan is working! With my psychic powers, I was able to bring that fool back here through that dream I put in him.". She continued to laugh, which echoed throughout her earth-prison.**

**            On their way back to the harbor near Pallet Town, Ash was worried and concerned about his dream. Misty saw his concern and went to him. "What's wrong?", she asked him. He answered, "That dream I had, it was so real. Everyone falling down into that vortex, calling on me to help them. And me not able to do anything.". She saw his face, which was very sad, smiled and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright.", she whispered to him. He smiled and looked at the ocean from the front of the ship. After 3 hours of travel, the group arrived in Pallet Town Harbor and went to the trail that led to Lavender Town. "First, let's go to Viridian City to stock up on supplies.", Tracy suggested. Ash agreed and all of them went to Viridian City. After a few days of travel, the group arrived at the PokeMart in Viridian City. Stocking up on supplies, the group overhead a conversation nearby. "I heard that Lavender Town was going wacko! Every Ghost Pokemon over there is going nuts, scaring everyone in sight.", one of them said. The other person remarked, "Yeah. It's like their preparing for something or someone to come.". Ash was more worried now. Only from encouragement from his friends made him stick to going to Lavender Town. They left the city and headed towards Pewter City via Viridian City. The journey was underway, but little did Ash know was that his mere existence hangs in the balance.**

**            Clearing through the forest, Pewter City, Mt. Moon, Cerulean City, and Rock Tunnel took about a few weeks. The group was exhausted, but happy that they made it to Lavender Town. The town was eerie and quiet, totally deserted. "I don't like the looks of this.", Cassidy told them. The group agreed and slowly went to the PokeCenter to rest and heal their Pokemon. Inside, Nurse Joy took the Pokemon to be healed, but her entire body was shaking all over. After the Pokemon were healed and returned, Ash asked, "What's wrong, Nurse Joy?". She answered shakily, "Ghost have been terrorizing the town, scaring everybody away. Something is wrong inside Pokemon Tower.". "Oh, what's your name?", she asked. Ash answered, "I'm Ash Katchem from Pallet Town.". Nurse Joy leapt back in surprise, then clung to Ash's arm tight. "You got to get out of here, now!", she cried out to him. Ash was surprised, but everyone was when six Gastly and Haunters busted in! The Pokemon used their powers and techniques to try and scare the group. Ash, already used to Ghost Pokemon, called out Charizard. "Charizard, use your _Flamethrower to chase these ghost away!", Ash commanded Charizard. Charizard used his powerful flame attack to burn the ghosts and scare them away. After that, Ash called Charizard back and went to help the others. During the fray, the others were injured from the attack. Nurse Joy looked at Ash when he helped her up from the floor. Her eyes sparkled and she hugged Ash tightly. Ash was surprised, but was more surprised on what she told him. "Look, Ash, you got to get out of here! You're in danger!", she pleaded to him. He gently shook her off and said, "Thanks, but we were summoned here. I had a dream and it told me to come here.". Nurse Joy was confused, but then Ash saw a huge piece of roofing coming down on her. He quickly saved her by running and pushing her out of the way. She saw the piece and what Ash had done. She kissed him before she fainted. "Looks like she had too much excitement.", Tracy said. Ash agreed, but the girls just glared at the nurse because she kissed Ash._**

**            Lying on a bed cot, Nurse Joy woke up. Along side her were Misty, Cassidy, and May. "Where's Ash?", she asked them. Misty answered, "After you fainted, Ash carried you here and allowed you to rest. He chose us to watch you. After that, he left with Vicky and Tracy to check out Pokemon Tower.". Nurse Joy went hysterical and quickly leapt out of bed. She ran towards the door, but was tackled down by the three. "Wait! What is going on here?!", May asked Nurse Joy. She screamed, "Ash is in danger! We got to stop him!". The others were confused, but were surprised when Nurse Joy broke free and left the building. "Come on! We got to find out on what's going on!", Cassidy told the others. The three chased Nurse Joy outside. Meanwhile, inside Pokemon Tower, Ash and his friends were exploring the haunted tower. "Strange, I see or hear no ghost.", Vicky told them. Tracy said, "They're in vapor form. That's why we can't see them.". Ash found some steps leading underground and followed it. The rest followed. Soon, after going deep beneath the Tower, the group saw a shrine-like door in front of them. Vicky read the ancient writing on it while Ash tried to open it. "It says, 'The one who is able to open this door, is the direct descendant of the one who imprisoned this evil trapped in here. The evil will be released and the descendant is the only one who can vanquish her'.", Vicky translated the writing. Ash didn't hear that and was about to open the door. "ASH, NO!!!", Vicky yelled out. It was too late.**

**            "Ah! Free at last!", the being inside yelled out in delight. A tremendous earthquake started and the others fled the place. Almost out, a huge beam of dark purple light shot out of the Tower! The others were thrown out, but the beam wouldn't let Ash escape. The beam actually threw out the others by forcing them to head back to the outskirts of the town. The beam created a forcefield, making a barrier that kept only Ash inside and everyone else outside. "Now, for my grand entrance!", the being bellowed. The beam then spread everywhere, turning everything dark purple. Then, the beam took form inside the forcefield. It was... A GIGANTIC GENGAR!!! The Gengar laughed evilly and bellowed, "I'M GENGAR, FORMER RULER OF EARTH! NOW, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!". She released her power, causing unbelievable changes in weather and nature. "Wait! What do you mean, revenge?!", Misty yelled out to her. Gengar turned her attention to Misty and answered, "THIS BOY HERE IS DIRECT DECENDANT TO MASAKI KATCHEM, FORMER POKEMON MASTER AND THE ONE WHO IMPRISONED ME IN POKEMON TOWER!". The Gengar now turned her attention to Ash and began to shoot beams of energy at him. He started to dodge and use the buildings as shields so he could avoid getting hit by the beams. The girls and Tracy began to pound the barrier so they could break it and help Ash. The girls were screaming at the top of their lungs and crying as they continued to pound the barrier. Gengar, wanting to toy with Ash, caused a lighting bolt to come on top of the five girls. Ash, seeing her move, made a desperate leap towards the barrier, hoping to smash it and knock the girls out of the way. Gengar used her powers to let Ash bend the barrier with his body when he collided. He actually blocked the bolt with his body and was shocked with 100,000 volts of electricity! He was knocked out and not moving when the barrier bounced him back in like a rubber band. The girls, after uncovering their eyes from the blast, saw Ash lying still and not moving. They now pounded the barrier with extreme force and cried out to Ash to get up. Gengar used her psychic powers to pick up Ash and levitated him inside the Tower. She laughed evilly and disappeared.**

**            "ASH!!!", the five girls cried out in fury and sadness. They all stopped and tried to think of a way to break the barrier. "I tried to tell Ash this! I knew about this prophecy!", Nurse Joy cried out. The others heard it and Cassidy demanded, "What prophecy?!". Nurse Joy sat on a rock and after getting some tears out of her eyes, she began to tell the tale. "This started a long time ago. About 400 years ago, that Gengar was ruler of the world. She used her ghost-like and psychic-like powers to enslave Pokemon and humans alike. Until one day, on this very day, a handsome trainer named Masaki Katchem challenged the ghost. He was a real Pokemon Master, understanding and respecting the delicate balance between Pokemon and humans. Also, he was a real ladies man, attracting every woman who laid eyes on him with his skill and looks. Anyway, he defeated the ghost, but that Gengar took it bad. She tried to kill him for defeating and humiliating her, but he was ready. With his Pokemon and his skill, he banished and sealed her underneath Pokemon Tower. Before buried, the Gengar warned him that she will be released by his direct descendant and that only him/her could defeat her once and for all.", Nurse Joy told everyone. "Ash's body flows with his ancestors blood. In every way, he is like Masaki. We need to break that barrier now!", Nurse Joy exclaimed. Suddenly, the sky turned blue and out from the clouds came... MEWTWO, MEW, AND LUGIA?!**

**            "What are you doing here, Lugia? And, who are these two?", May asked Lugia. Lugia said, "That's not important right now. I just felt evil power and I came to check it out. These two came along with me.". Mewtwo and Mew went towards the barrier, touched it, and were thrown back by the blast from it. "This is very bad, Mew.", Mewtwo told Mew. Mew agreed and both Mewtwo and Mew used their psychic powers to try and break the barrier. Not even a dent in it! "Excuse me, but who are you?", Vicky asked them. Mewtwo explained to all of them that he and Mew felt evil energy and came here with Lugia. "Maybe you three can help. Ash is in there with an evil Gengar!", May exclaimed. The three looked surprised, then Mewtwo asked, "What is Ash's full name?". Misty told him and that's when Mewtwo realized something. "He is the descendant then. We got to get him out.", he said to the two. They nodded and all used their most powerful techniques to try and break the barrier. Even combined, the barrier was not broken. "We need more help.", Cassidy told everyone. Suddenly, a huge screen appeared in front of them on the outside and it showed Ash lying down on the floor. "I'm not all bad.", a voice cut in. The group looked around, trying to find the person who said that. "Don't bother. It's Gengar!", Misty told everybody. The image of Gengar appeared above the screen and she said, "Just to show I'm fair, I'll let you watch Ash get pulverized by my traps! Ha, ha, ha, ha!". The image disappeared and the screen showing Ash waking up. "WE NEED TO GET IN, NOW!!!", the girls shouted to Lugia, Mewtwo, and Mew. Mewtwo said, "We need more help. I'll go and get all of Ash's friends.". He flew away, leaving Lugia and Mew in charge.**

**            Inside, Ash was waking up and feeling groggy. "W-What happened? Where am I?", he asked himself. He walked towards a door he saw, but when he got too close to the handle, a huge swinging ax came down and nearly made Ash lose his left arm! "WHOA! WHERE AM I!?", he yelled out. He then saw that he was in the Pokemon Tower, at the base of it. Gengar suddenly appeared and laughed evilly. "Having fun, Ash?", she asked him. Ash tried to tackle her down, but went through her. "It's just my image. I'm not real, right now!", she told him. Ash demanded, "What do you want from me?!". She glared at him and whispered, "Your... LIFE AND BLOOD!!!". She disappeared and all sorts of traps appeared right in front of Ash! He screamed in surprise and was now dodging flying poison arrows, swinging spike balls, flame-throwers from candles, and crushing spikes that jutted from the floor! "And this is the first level!", Gengar's voice echoed gleefully. Ash was in trouble, his life at stake and many more traps awaiting him. Outside, Lugia and Mew were using everything possible to break the barrier. The rest were watching Ash dodge the traps. Cassidy stood up and cried, "We got to get him out now!". She took out her PokeBalls and released her Pokemon. She had a Pidgeot, Fearow, Pinsir, Scyther, Tauros, and a Kangaskhan. "EVERYONE, BREAK DOWN THAT WALL WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!!!", Cassidy commanded. The Pokemon did their most powerful techniques at the barrier, but didn't affect it. Vicky jumped up and exclaimed, "YEAH, COME ON!!". She took out her GreatBalls and released her Pokemon. She had a Nidoqueen, Ninetales, Dugtrio, Golbat, Machoke, and a Porygon. Vicky gave the order and all of the Pokemon combined their attack techniques and blasted the wall! When the dust settled, everyone was in awe. The barrier wasn't even cracked! "We can't give up now!" May told everyone. She released her Pokemon and ordered them to join the others. Misty did the same and the group was now using everything they got!**

**            Inside the Tower, Ash made it to the second floor/level. He was painting hard, tired of avoiding all of the traps. "Aww. Tired? Here, have...THIS!!", Gengar's voice boomed out. Ash quickly looked at the left and right wall and saw that it was sliding open. Inside, was a huge wall of heavy spikes on each wall. With amazing speed, the walls closed in, hoping to crush Ash by slamming into each other. Ash saw the move coming and dodge just in time before the two collided! He breathed a sigh of relief, but it wasn't over yet. From the ceiling came dozens of Ghost Pokemon! Ash stood firm, ready for battle. He saw a fire extinguisher nearby and grabbed it. "Okay, you airheads! Take this!", he shouted to them He sprayed each one with foam and the ghost were blinded. Ash made his way out and into the third level. "I need a break.", he sighed out. Gengar's voice boomed out again, "Okay. How about I... BREAK YOUR BODY FIRST!!". Ash heard something coming from underneath and jumped out of the way. The floor opened up and underneath it was a long way down to a pit of hungry Arbok's! "Man! I almost became dinner.", Ash said to himself. Then, he heard a sound from above. He looked up and the ceiling opened up, a huge boulder coming down on Ash! He panicked, but stepped away just in time. He started to run again, from dodging swinging gigantic spiked maces to avoiding sharp small swords being thrown from any kind of angles. He stopped near the middle of the floor and rested. "Why does this girl ghost want to kill me?", he asked himself. Suddenly, a huge pool of white light lit up underneath him and before he knew it, he disappeared.**

**            Outside, Mewtwo came back with all of Ash's friends from past and present times, including his Super-Pokemon and the Legendary Bird Trio. "We heard the situation. Where is Ash?", Brock asked them. Nurse Joy pointed to the screen and told them that he was in Pokemon Tower. "Gengar sealed him inside the town. We can't get through.", she told them. Ash's mother cried and began to weep. Gary also came and asked, "What does this girl ghost want Ash for?". Nurse Joy told them about Ash's ancestor sealing up the Gengar long ago and why she is after Ash. "We need to get through. Come on!", Mewtwo told everyone. He went to the barrier and powered up. "Everyone... NOW!!!", he commanded. All of the Pokemon now used their strongest techniques, combined them, and took aim! The blast was unbelievable, but when the cloud of dust cleared, everyone was in total shock. "It's... not... even... possible.", Professor Oak whispered. The barrier was untouched, not even fazed. Ash's mom, Misty, Cassidy, Vicky, May, Amber, Nurse Joy from Lavender Town, Nurse Joy from the Island of Women, Police Officer Jenny from the Island of Women, Melody, and Lily from the Cerulean City Gym looked at the screen in anxious. "Where is Ash?", Melody asked softly. "You... don't... think... he's....", Nurse Joy began to mutter until Misty cut in. "No. I know Ash. He is alright.", she told them. They all looked at her and nodded in agreement. The rest of them tried to blast it again, in hope of at least finding a weakpoint. Professor Ivy, Bill, and Professor Oak started to study the barrier, in hopes of finding a specific weakness. Ash's girlfriends looked at Pokemon Tower and burned with rage. "When I get my hands on that Gengar, she'll be dead again.", Amber growled. The rest agreed and waited anxiously.**

**            Ash was floating in a room filled with bright, white light. He saw nothing, but heard a voice. "Ash Katchem, you are indeed the descendant of the former Pokemon Master.", the voice said to him. Ash looked around frantically and shouted, "Who are you?!". An image appeared before him and took shape. It was a man, who looked exactly like Ash but older, wearing samurai clothes. Ash was really stunned, until he asked, "Are you my ancestor?". He nodded and said, "Ash, you are my descendant in every way. I have little time so I have a present for you.". "A present? For me?", Ash asked. The ghost took something in his left hand and gave it to Ash. "The Gengar will only be defeated if you go within her.", Masaki told him. Ash yelled, "Hey! Wait!". The ghost disappeared and Ash was returned to the world. When he woke up, he looked around and saw nothing. He thought it was a dream, until he saw in his right hand the present Masaki gave him. It was a necklace, with a PokeBall chained on it. He smiled and said, "Don't worry, Masaki. I won't let you down.". He got up, his strength revived. He looked around and saw the exit towards the next level. He started towards it, but didn't get far. More traps were waiting there. Ash dodged flame-throwers from underneath the floor, ice beams from the sidewalls, and lighting bolts from the ceiling. "At least I'm getting a workout.", Ash huffed out as he exited the level. On to level four and from there, the final level!**

**            Outside, everyone saw Ash, alive and well. They all cheered, including Gary. "I have to admit, he is good. Surviving these traps is really hard, even for me.", he muttered to himself. The Pokemon were thrilled too. With their hopes renewed, they started the attack more fiercely then before. Then, Professor Ivy came with bad news. "This isn't good. We can't find a weakpoint anywhere. And the barrier isn't thinning out.", she told everyone. Everyone was shocked until Professor Oak added, "Ash is really on his own now.". Ash's girlfriends and his mom were completely devastated. But, seeing Ash on the screen battling it out with Gengar's tricks and traps, kept their hopes high. "Good luck, Ash.", Nurse Joy from the Island of Beautiful Women whispered. "Come back to us.", Police Jenny also whispered. The tension was enormous! Inside, Ash was on the fourth level. The room was calm and quiet, too quiet. He made his way carefully. Since Gengar also took his own Pokemon and banished them outside, he had to rely on his wits and skill. Sure enough, images formed in front of him. They were dark images of his girlfriends! After forming, their eyes glowed red and stared at Ash. Gengar's voice boomed over the room, "I find it ironic that the ones who were willing to destroy one another in attempt to win your heart, will be the ones who try to... RIP OUT YOUR HEART!!!". The now solid-shaped girls now started towards Ash. Since he couldn't go back or forward, he had to fight. "But, I don't want to hurt them.", he said to himself. He looked around quickly and saw a rope hanging from above. He leaped up and swung over them. However, Dark Misty took out a small knife and threw it towards the rope. It cut it in two and Ash plummeted to the middle of the floor. The dark forms were now upon him.**

**            Outside, everyone saw everything on what Ash was doing. His girlfriends went totally berserk with rage! "KEEP YOU HANDS OFF MY ASH!!!", each one of them screamed. DJ, on Monster Island, saw the commotion. He used his Ultra Warrior powers and opened a hole in the barrier. Everyone was wondering on what caused this, but they didn't have time to argue. The girls ran straight into the city, hoping to help out Ash. After the last one entered, the hole closed up. "It looks like Ash won't be on his own after all.", Brock told the entire group. Everyone nodded and continued to look at the screen. Once inside, the girls went past all the traps with incredible speed. After exiting the third level, they all got in the fourth level. Seeing Ash covered in their dark forms made them go crazy! They ran towards them and each pulled a girl off of Ash. "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!", Cassidy cried out. Each one took on their dark selves. The originals and Darks rumbled like never before in history! They used chairs, books, and shelves to hit each with while also using punches, kicks, slams, and throws to inflict damage. "You go on ahead and take on Gengar! We'll take care of these clones!", Misty ordered Ash. He turned to run towards the exit, but turned around and asked, "Are you sure about this?!". "Of course! Just go! And be careful!", May answered him. He hesitated, looked at them for the last time, and left. "Good luck to you all!", he yelled out to them. "Good luck to you Ash.", all of them whispered. The battle was intense, but the next will be Ash's last.**

**            As he entered the final level, he saw Gengar sitting on a throne. "This ends here and now, Gengar!", Ash exclaimed. Gengar just smiled evilly and said in a low voice, "I'm impressed you made it this far. Your ancestor would be very proud.". She got up and looked at Ash with something in mind. Suddenly, she used her _Night Shade_ technique to blast Ash right back outside the Tower. He screamed as he fell down. The others saw him fall and yelled out, "ASH!!!". He fell down with a loud thud, but he was okay. He slowly got up and wiped the dust off of him. "Ash, look out!", Tracy called out. Ash looked up and saw Gengar jump out as well. "You're more stronger then I thought. No matter.", she told him. Back on the fourth level, where the girls were fighting their Dark's, they disappeared. The girls were confused at first, but surprised when Gengar teleported them back outside the force field. "It's just you and me. After I kill you, I will... RULE THE WORLD AGAIN, LIKE I WAS DESTINED TO!!!", Gengar bellowed. She grew to gigantic size, taller then three Tower of Texas put on top of one another. As she grew, the barrier expanded until it covered everything within three miles! The others still remained outside. "ASH, GET OUT OF THERE!!!", everyone yelled at him. Ash looked at everyone, all of them he hold dear. Then, he looked at Gengar, who was smiling sinisterly. He imagined what would happened if he didn't stop her now. He saw his friends and family enslaved and doing her bidding. He saw his girlfriends also suffering. He yelled out in anger and declared, "I WILL STOP YOU! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!".**

**            Ash charged into battle while Gengar did the same. Everyone outside was surprised on what Ash was doing. "He's gone off the deep end!", Gary exclaimed. Brock, Tracy, and all of Ash's girlfriends understood what Ash was doing. "Just... come back... to me.", Misty whispered. The rest said the same thing. Inside, Ash used his small size to avoid Gengar's stomps and punches. Gengar was getting mad with every miss. She took a final punch and connected! She let Ash fly straight into the barrier, nearly breaking his bones when he smashed into it! He slid down and was barely able to move. Everyone now went to him and pleaded him to stop. Ash looked at everyone's concern and understood, but he didn't want to give up. He slowly, ever so slowly, got up and staggered towards Gengar. She just laughed evilly and shouted, "You are a bigger fool then I thought!". She now reduced her height by half and charged towards him. Instead of just punching him hard, she grabbed him and started to punch him around in her palm like a boxer. She kept hold of Ash by his collar with her left hand while her right hand kept punching and kicking him around. Outside, the girls and the others went ballistic and tried to break the barrier with their ramming bodies. After five minutes, Gengar stopped and put Ash down on her palm. He was totally tired and weak from the fight. "Now... IT ENDS!!!", Gengar yelled out victoriously. She opened her mouth and was about to throw Ash in. He saw it, but was too weak too move. He said, "I'm sorry, Masaki.". That's when he remembered his words and the necklace around him. Ash closed his eyes and found the strength to be ready to be thrown in. Gengar tossed him in and swallowed him whole!**

**            The others saw this and were completely silent. Gengar laughed evilly and celebrated her victory. "NOW, THE EARTH IS MINE TO RULE OVER ONCE AGAIN!!!", she yelled out. The Pokemon and Ash's friends and family just stood there in complete silence. Misty and the other girls began to cry, and then all let out a very loud burst of saddened tears and cries. Gengar saw them and began to taunt them from the barrier. "Your hero is gone! I win!", she told them gleefully. The Pokemon and the humans got so mad from her taunting that they just started to slam and pound the barrier with all their might! "WE WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!", Brock shouted to her. Misty added, "I WILL NEVER SERVE YOU, YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE!!!". Ash's mom cried out, "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!". Everyone was shouting threats to Gengar, but she just laughed. She was now about to use her _Hyper Beam_ attack on them when she felt something strange in her stomach. With the naked eye, her stomach began to glow white slowly and Ash's body was seen in it. Amber shouted out with tears of joy, "IT'S ASH! HE'S DOING SOMETHING TO HER FROM INSIDE!!!". Gengar began to run around and screaming in pain. The light slowly began to build and soon, Gengar was destroyed with a brilliant flash of white light! "ASH HAS DONE IT! HE HAS DESTROYED GENGAR!", Gary exclaimed. The barrier disappeared and Pokemon Tower, with Lavender Town, was restored back to normal. Everyone cheered and celebrated, until they all saw Ash's girlfriends and his mom run towards the center of the town. "Something's wrong!", Brock told everyone. They all started to run after them, to see what was wrong.**

**            When they reached the middle of Lavender Town, all saw the girls huddled over something. When they slowly went to check, they all saw that it was Ash. The necklace was gone and he was not moving. "Check for a pulse!", Professor Ivy told Tracy. He was about to when Ash's mom stopped him. "It's... too late. My... boy... is... dead.", she told them all. Misty and the others were now crying loudly over his body. Everyone else cried too, but not as loud as the girls. "Maybe this isn't the real Ash.", Cassidy told Misty. Then, DJ came down and went slowly towards them. "I'm sorry. But, this is the real Ash.", he told them. He also told them that it was he and Tuxedo Mask that let Ash live by switching the real Ash with a clone before Cassidy struck him with the knife, then returning him. DJ left, not wanting to see their reaction. The Pokemon, Lugia, Mewtwo, Mew, the Legendary Bird Trio, and the humans began to cry and mourn over Ash's death. Misty and May picked up Ash's body and told everyone to make a funeral. "Let it be in Pokemon Tower.", Ash's mom said. The all agreed and everyone helped to prepare the funeral. After six hours, the sun setting in front of them, Ash was buried underneath Pokemon Tower. It was in the same place where Gengar was sealed in. After saying their memories, good-byes, and thanks, leaving flowers and putting a memorial in his honor, they all slowly left. The girls stayed behind to say one more good-bye. Misty, May, Cassidy, Vicky, Amber, Lily, Nurse Joy from Lavender Town, and Nurse Joy and Police Jenny from their island let their tears fall on Ash's grave. "Thank you, my love.", they all said as they left. Before closing the door that formed the entrance to Pokemon Tower, Misty cried one last time and whispered, "Good bye, Pokemon Master. We will all remember you.". From that day on, everyone around the world heard about Ash and his adventures, as well as his sacrifice. The Pokemon League made a declaration; every Pokemon Trainer, before entering the tournaments, must thank Ash from Pallet Town. The world was never the same again. The winds were more peaceful as they blew and the sky was clearer then ever.**

**_THE END_**


End file.
